Piliers de bar
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Harry Potter a trente-cinq ans et il déprime... Draco Malefoy aussi.  slash Harry/Draco


**CHAPITRE 1 : LE OLD BELL TAVERN**

* * *

><p>Si vous travailliez au Ministère de la Magie et que vous cherchiez un endroit discret où, après une dure journée de labeur, faire passer de votre gorge le goût de l'encre et du parchemin en le rinçant à grands coups de bière, ce n'était pas dans un bar sorcier du Chemin de Traverse qu'il vous fallait vous rendre, mais dans un pub moldu où aucun autre sorcier ne pourrait vous voir.<p>

Tel avait été le raisonnement d'Harry Potter, chef du Département des Aurors et honnête père de famille, dont tout laissait à penser qu'il menait une vie parfaite - du moins sur le papier, avant que vous ayez eu vent de la ride verticale permanente parue récemment entre ses deux sourcils, ainsi que de la barbe de quinze jours qu'il s'était laissée pousser pour on ne sait quelle raison.

Le _Old_ _Bell Tavern_, situé à quelques mètres des entrées secrètes, était le lieu idéal pour ce genre d'entreprise de décompression. Lambrissé de bois ambré, capitonné de cuir vert, il était à la fois sombre et chaleureux, et vous veniez vous asseoir au bar sous une armada de bouteilles renversées et luisantes comme des stalactites multicolores, qui n'attendaient que de conférer leur nectar. Pour le patron, un homme aux grandes moustaches frisées ressemblant vaguement à Vernon Dudley, Harry Potter était un jeune trentenaire barbu comme il en recevait par vagues les jours de festival de rock indé ou de manifestations alter mondialistes. Seul son habillement le distinguait.

Presque pas regardé de travers par les supporters de foot du quartier, l'Auror Suprême, l'air plutôt penaud, réclama un Whisky Pur Feu pour commencer.

"Un Whisky Pur Feu ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là...", s'amusa le barman.

"Excusez-moi, ma langue a fourché..."

"Vous avez bien demandé un Whisky _pur feu_, n'est-ce-pas ? Parce que vous n'êtes pas le premier à m'en demander un. Un autre type, un peu vêtu comme vous, m'en a demandé un, la semaine dernière... Je me souviens bien de lui parce qu'il vient tous les soirs depuis."

Harry considéra ses vêtements : la tenue classique du cadre dirigeant au Ministère. Costume cravate avec longue jaquette noire, à la coupe plutôt inusuelle chez les Moldus, chaussures cirées noires, chemise de la couleur de votre département - la sienne était bleue.

"Tenez, il est là d'ailleurs, au fond... Vous le connaissez, peut-être ?"

Harry tourna la tête. Ces cheveux blond platine, ce visage pointu... Cette posture à la fois austère, dédaigneuse et triste... Après tout, il ne s'était pas compromis car il n'avait encore rien bu. Il commanda donc un petit noir, puis s'en fut héler son ancien ennemi.

Draco Malfoy était assis à une petite table en fond de salle, encadrée par un panneau de bois et la banquette à angle droit sur laquelle il était assis. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, mis à part le fait que ses cheveux avaient mystérieusement repoussé sur le haut de son front. Toujours habillé de noir, il avait des galons de soie sur sa veste et assez de gel dans les cheveux pour poser le vernis de trois tartes aux pommes.

Sur le sous-verre et dans sa main baguée, un whisky ; dans ses yeux gris, quelque chose qui était un début d'ivresse, ou une bonne rasade de mélancolie glacée.

**-oOOo-**

Quand Harry lui fit signe, le Sang-pur ne le reconnut d'abord pas et le trouva franchement laid. (avec sa barbe et son regard de toutou humide derrière ses binocles rondes affreuses) Il le prit pour un de ces Moldus branchés à poils et lunettes épaisses, qui soit avaient des espèces de grosse nattes dans les cheveux à force de ne pas les laver et démêler, et dans ce cas exhalaient une odeur pestilentielle, soit n'arboraient qu'une apparence de laisser-aller, tout en fleurant bon l'eau de parfum hors de prix.

Puis il vit qu'il continuait dans sa direction, qu'il n'avait pas fait erreur... Pire, qu'il port ait les vêtements typiques de l'employé du Ministère.

Il déglutit.

"Hum. Bonjour Malfoy, comment vas-tu ?"

Oh non. Potter.

* * *

><p>à suivre<p> 


End file.
